fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuko Himura
'Atsuko Himura '''is a young teenage girl who is from an aristocratic family. After a series of events, she joins the independant guild Unchained Soul. Appearance Atsuko has shoulder length, silky scarlet hair framing a delicate looking face with soft and beautiful light purple colored eyes. She has light smooth skin and nicely curved body which has attracted the looks of many, both male and female. She normally wears a red dress with white stripes on the arms along with a skirt in a checker-like design and black boots. She also commonly wears a small white hat with a black stripe and bow on her head. Personality One very obvious trait shown by her is the tendency to hit any male that comes 2-3 meters near her due to her fear of them. The reason for her androphobia is linked to her family. As part of a family of nobility, her parents were marrying her off to a guy from another powerful family she's never even met and Atsuko was told to use her magic on him to make sure he stays with her. Unfortunately, the effect was too strong and caused the target to attempt to sexually assault Atsuko, the latter barely able to get away. Since then, she's began to fear any male (she's fine around children though.) that she sees to the point of her body beginning to shake in fear upon sight. From this incident, she has also become afraid of using her Love Magic in fear of the event happening again to the point of hating it although it ran in the family. This has also made her stop believing in romance and that she will never fall in love with anyone ever. Beneath all that however, Atsuko is a very warm and caring person with an innocent side to her. She has a very tsundere personality and has a hard time admitting her true feelings whether positive or negative to other people through words. Instead, it comes more natural to her to convey her feelings through the music that she writes although she tends to get too embarassed to show her music to anyone resulting in not many people hearing her feelings in its true form. History Relationships Equipment '''Ruby Gem: '''A gem that has been handed down her family from generation to generation. It is infused with magical energy and increases her Magical Power by a percentage. The gem's ability allows her to regain her stanima at a much higher rate. If she's near her soul mate, the effect increases in strength, however, Atsuko believes that kind of person will never come into her life. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities 'Love Magic: 'This is a powerful magic that runs in Atsuko's family which allows her the ability to cause extreme lust and infatuation within a person, essentially making someone ''fall in love. This can be done through producing different coloured, heart shaped bubbles producing varying effects such as exploding, causing infatuation or even suspending herself in the air. However, due to past experiences using her magic which at one point caused her androphobia, she does not like using this magic. 'Summoning Magic: '''Using this magic, Atsuko can summon a gigantic creature that she calls Kaido through the use of a seal that was passed down to her by her grandfather. The creature itself is a massive, bipedal, dinosaur-like creature covered in red, segmented plates of thick skin that act as armor. It has a gray underside and large white claws. The creature has the ability to use Earth Magic and Fire Magic as well the ability to shoot lava from its mouth. However, because of the amount of magic energy it takes to summon him, Atsuko falls unconcious after the battle is over. 'Fire Magic: '''Another Magic that runs through Atsuko's family. However, unlike the rest of her family, she has very little control over it and when she tries to use it, usually ending up burning something or someone. While this does not cause Atsuko to fear fire like how her Love Magic ended up making her fear men, she doesn't want to use it in fear of hurting others around her. It seems that her fire magic is the most stable when she's with Kaido. Miscellaneous '''Talented Musician: '''From a young age, she enjoyed learning how to play instruments and sing. She has shown that she is quite adept in most playing most instruments after learning for merely a few days. At the moment she is able to play over 15 different instruments, being the most proficient with the piano. Her voice is so clear, it's been compared to crystal and it carries a beautiful tone. She also writes her own music based on the emotions she can't normally convey through words. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fire Magic User Category:Unchained Soul Category:Unchained Soul Members